Karaoke Night 6: Duets
by Sapphire93
Summary: Same thing as Karaoke Night 5: Solos, except duets. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Anything else I mention in this fic, I also don't own.**

**Chapter One**

_**In Karaoke Night 5: Solos, we left off with Raven and Cyborg about to sing a duet together...**_

**"Okay, are you ready?" Beast Boy smiled.**

**"Yep!" Cyborg gave him a thumbs up.**

**"Nope." Raven shook her head.**

**"Please sing, Raven. Try to have fun and be happy." Beast Boy hit the play button.**

**"I'm not singing." Raven stated.**

**_Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every step you take   
Baby, Whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold_**

**"Oh, God..." Raven shook her head.**

**_Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream_**

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feelings real, won't let it  
stop, no

**"I wouldn't be surprised if Raven killed herself after this." Robin whispered to Slade.**

**"I would be ready to kill myself if I had to sing a stupid song like that." Slade replied.**

**_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Puedomos bailar eternamente_**

Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds,  
If I could I'd never come back down  
Baby, Let's just keep on groovin'

**"I hope I'm paired up with someone good and we have a good song." Robin said.**

**"Me too." Slade agreed.**

_**As time fades away  
MY arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream**_

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no  


**_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Puedomos bailar eternamente_**

**"Wait," Robin paused and looked at Slade. "Is it just me or are we actually getting along?"**

**Slade sat in his chair for aminute thinking. "I hope that it's just us."**

**_Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
Dance with me  
If only for one night_**

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Puedomos bailar eternamente

**"Come on, Raven!" Cyborg started dancing. "Sing!"**

**"No!" Raven glared at him.**

**"It doesn't matter, Cy," Beast Boy stepped away from the karaoke machine. "Your all done. Pick someone to replace you and Raven," he shook his head because she refused to sing. "Pick someone to replace you."**

**"Blackfire." Cyborg randomly chose.**

**"I guess Starfire, then..." Raven walked off of the stage.**

**"Oh, great! I'm going to kill someone for this!" Blackfire yelled as she reached the stage.**

**"Hello, Sister." Starire glared at Blackfire.**

**"Oh, shut up." Blackfire folded her arm against her chest.**

**"I have a great song for you two lovely girls!" Cyborg smiled.**

**"This isn't good..." Blackfire muttered.**

**"What's the song?" Beast Boy asked.**

**"You'll see in a minute." Cyborg tried to hold in his laughter as he got the song ready.**

**"I want to see now, though." Beast Boy ran up to the karaoke machine.**

**"No!" Cyborg kicked him and Beast Boy went flying backwards.**

**"Beast Boy!" Terra jumped out of her seat.**

**"Oh, Terra!" Cyborg shook his head. "He's fine."**

**"Yeah, Terra," Beast Boy rubbed his head and glared at Cyborg not taking his eye off of him. "I'm fine," then he added to her, "I'm gonna kill that little...When this is over."**

**"Are you girls ready?" Cyborg asked.**

**"Are you going to hit the play button, anyway?" Blackfire asked sarcastically.**

**"Yeah." Cybrog shrugged and hit the play button.**

_**Sisters, sisters, there were never such devoted sisters**_

**"Oh, no!" Blackfire got pissed. "I am not singing this song with my sister!"**

_**Never had to have a chaperone, "No sir" **_

_**I'm there to keep my eye on her **_

_**Caring, sharing ev'ry little thing that we are wearing**_

**"This does not act like us, no?" Starfire asked Blackfire.**

**"Please stop talking." Blackfire glared at her.**

_**When a certain gentleman arrived from Rome **_

_**She wore the dress and I stayed home **_

_**All kinds of weather, we stick together, the same in the rain or sun **_

_**Two diff'rent faces, but in tight places, we think and we act as one**_

**"This is rich! This is really really rich!" Slade laughed his head off.**

**Blackfire noticed.**

_**Those who've seen us know that not a thing could come between us **_

_**Many men have tried to split us up, but no one can **_

_**Lord help the mister who comes between me and my sister **_

_**And Lord help the sister who comes between me and my man**_

**"That's it. Wasn't that a good song?" Cyborg smiled.**

**"Yes!" Slade blurted.**

**"That was hilarious!" Beast Boy commented. "It wasn't anything like them. I loved it!"**

**Blackfire whispered something into Starfire's ear pointing to Slade and Robin.**

**"What?" Slade stood up. "What are you saying about me?"**

**"Nothing." Blackfire smiled sweetly and stepped away from her sister.**

**"Are you going to choose me next?" Slade asked.**

**"Who said that?" Blackfire replied.**

**"Blackfire..."**

**"Oh, I'm sooo scared!"**

**"Dude," Beast Boy said to Slade. "She's a woman. Give it up."**

**Slade rolled his eyes.**

**"Beast Boy's right, Slade...You don't want all us gals ganging up on you, do you?" Terra giggled.**

**"Fine, fine...Whatever." Slade pouted and sat back down.**

**"Okay, now what?" Cyborg asked.**

**"May we sing another song, please?" Starfire asked.**

**"Nope. That was your last one." Beast Boy said.**

**"Since when do you make up all of the rules?" Blackfire asked.**

**"Since when do you stick up for your sister?" Beast Boy shot back.**

**"Since when do I ask my sister for a favor?" Blackfire asked herself.**

**"What does that mean?" Robin asked.**

**"Nothing." Blackfire turned away.**

**"Okay, so back to my question," Cyborg said. "What do we do now?"**

**"Oh, yeah!" Beast Boy turned to Blackfire and Starfire. "Starfire and Blackfire, you two each pick one person to take your place to sing another duet."**

**"Remember who I told you to pick?" Blackfire whispered to Starfire.**

**"Yes," she whispered. Then she looked over at Robin and anounced louder, "Robin."**

**Robin thought that singing a duet would be funer than a solo, so he was going to sing and be happy about it this time. He walked up on stage when Starfire sat down back in her seat.**

**"And I pick Slade." Blackfire smiled at Slade knowing how much Robin and Slade hated each other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**"Whoa, Slade?" Robin echoed Blackfire.**

**"Yes. Slade. Got a problem with that?" Blackfire glared at him.**

**"Um, no." Robin backed away.**

**"I do." Slade stood up like he was court.**

**"Here we go..." Raven shook her head.**

**"I am not singing with that kid!" Slade burst.**

**"I'm not a kid!" Robin protested.**

**"Wow, your stupid." Slade retorted.**

**Robin glared at him.**

**"Hey, guys?" Beast Boy spoke up. "Can we all pretend that we like each other? No enemies? I mean, that's the whole reason why I invted Slade into this thing."**

**Robin and Slade glanced at each other. "...Fine..."**

**Slade walked up onto the stage.**

**"Okay, I have your song all picked out," Cyborg said. "Smile."**

**Robin and Slade gave Cyborg demented smiles.**

**"Okay, I think it would be better if you didn't, never mind..." Cyborg muttered to himself.**

**"That's it," Beast Boy smiled. "Pretend your brothers."**

**Robin and Slade each took a step away from each other.**

**"Or friends..." Beast Boy took the brothers out.**

**Robin and Slade slowly took their steps back to each other.**

**"Very nice!" Beast Boy smiled again.**

**"Are we ready?" Cyborg asked.**

**"Is the world ready to see Robin and Slade sing karaoke together as if they've been friends their whole lives?" Raven asked. "Probably not."**

**Cyborg cast a weird glance at her. "Start..."**

_**Robin:**_

_**Oh, it's a windy and sunny day**_

_**And I can hear the faint sound of the distant waves**_

_**The past weeks have been going by so fast**_

_**It's all the same, the bright sky and shinging sun**_

_**I have a feeling it's gonna be a fun day**_

_**Oh, it's a windy and sunny day**_

_**The many summers and many great games**_

_**Guess it's another trouble-free day**_

_**Our playground's so huge, we don't know where it ends**_

_**Feels energetic and groovy**_

_**Everything's cool, it's excellent**_

**Slade stared at the lyrics. "What the he--?"**

_**Slade:**_

_**Everyday's a new beginning, yeah!**_

_**Robin:**_

_**We don't know who we're gonna meet today**_

_**Slade:**_

_**The more I want, the less I can get**_

_**Robin:**_

_**Keep walking for a new tomorrow**_

_**Both:**_

_**But I guess I'm happy now gonna set my heart free**_

_**Now I've got nothing to worry me, come on!**_

_**Let's just get up go, go, go, go!**_

**"Is it just me, or does this song seem a little weird for them?" Starfire asked.**

**"I'm making Slade suffer, who cares?" Blackfire responded.**

_**Robin:**_

_**Hey big guy **_

_**Slade:**_

_**Hey little guy**_

_**Robin:**_

_**Can you tell me who came first**_

_**Slade:**_

_**Sorry, but I don't know**_

_**Both:**_

_**We are simply natural**_

_**Okay, all you have to do is sit up, look left, right, up, and down**_

**"Nope. The world's not ready." Raven replied to herself.**

_**Robin:**_

_**Hey big guy **_

_**Slade:**_

_**Hey little guy**_

_**Robin:**_

_**Can you tell me what's inside**_

_**Slade:**_

_**Sorry, but I don't know**_

_**Both:**_

_**We are simply natural**_

_**We present you with a gift--Welcome to our Paradise**_

**"This has to be the weirdest song I have ever sung in my entre life." Robin whispered to Slade.**

**"What other songs have you sung besides the Move Along one?" Slade asked. "Do you sing in your room every night or something?"**

_**Slade:**_

_**What'd you think about the incident?**_

_**Robin:**_

_**You always take me for granted**_

_**Slade:**_

_**I am asking you as a first step**_

_**Robin:**_

_**You answer first 'cause I asked you first**_

_**Slade:**_

_**You and I are friends for all of time **_

_**Both:**_

_**Tell me how you feel**_

_**But you know I can't resist that smile on your face**_

_**Robin:**_

_**Happy happy Muy Amable!**_

**"What incident?" Robin asked.**

**"Don't change the subject," Slade said. "Are you actually planning on becoming a singer instead continue the hero stuff?"**

**"Shut up!"**

_**Robin:**_

_**Hey big guy **_

_**Slade:**_

_**Hey little guy**_

_**Robin:**_

_**Can you tell me who came first**_

_**Slade:**_

_**Sorry, but I don't know**_

_**Both:**_

_**We are simply natural**_

_**Okay, all you have to do is sit up, look left, right, up, and down**_

**"This is a long song." Terra said.**

**"I know it." Beast Boy went over to Cyborg.**

_**Robin:**_

_**Hey big guy **_

_**Slade:**_

_**Hey little guy**_

_**Robin:**_

_**Can you tell me what's inside**_

_**Slade:**_

_**Sorry, but I don't know**_

**"Did you have to pick a song this long?" Beast Boy asked.**

**"It's over in two seconds." Cyborg replied.**

**"The song is 4 minutes and 2 seconds."**

**"And the 4 minutes past and now there are two more seconds left."**

_**Both:**_

_**We are simply natural**_

_**We present you with a gift--Welcome to our Special Paradise**_

_**Where it all comes down to just one little thing**_

_**Love**_

**"See?" Cyborg said. "That's it."**

**"Okay, okay..." Beast Boy left.**

**"Are we done?" Slade asked.**

**"Yep." Blackfire yelled.**

**"Good!"**

**"I actually had fun singing that with you." Robin admitted.**

**"Me too. But I'm still going to fight you when this is over." Slade ruined the moment.**

**"Who's next?" Beast Boy asked.**

**"Who hasn't gone yet?" Cyborg asked.**

**Terra raised her hand.**

**"Oh?" Beast Boy got confused. "I thought we had enough people to do duets?"**

**"We do, Dummy." Terra rolled her eyes.**

**"Then who's--"**

**"You." Terra dragged him up on the stage.**

**"Oh, yeah! My bad!" Beast Boy smiled.**

**"Okay, I have the perfect song for you two!" Cyborg got excited.**

**"Oh, great..." Blackfire muttered.**

**"This is going to go by fast." Raven added.**

**_I tried to find the meaning of life  
Somebody told me I was looking for you  
And now I know whatever I find  
There is nobody who can do what You do  
In so many ways, in so many days  
When I was looking for the way to Your heart  
But I wouldn't see  
The way I could be  
Somebody loving You for who You are, oh yeah_**

**"This a good song for them." Robin commented to Cyborg.**

**_So why does the rain fall down  
Who causes the sun to rise each morning  
Why did it take so long  
To give you my heart  
When You gave me the meaning of life_**

And deep inside with all that I have  
I'm gonna love You more than ever before  
I didn't know the life that I had  
Would only show me how I needed You more  
In so many ways, in so many days  
When I was looking for the way to Your heart  
But I wouldn't see  
The way I could be  
Somebody loving You for who You are, oh yeah

**"This is making me gag..." Blackfire stuck her tougue out.**

**_So why does the rain fall down  
Who causes the sun to rise each morning  
Why did it take so long  
To give you my heart  
When You gave me the meaning of life_**

**"I like this song. Will you sing it with me, Robin?" Starfire asked.**

**"Oh, now I'm really gonna hurl..." Blackfire leaned over her chair.**

_**You understand me  
You know that I need You  
Your love I'm feeling inside  
And I won't deny the feeling when I  
Begin to understand the way You feel  
For me**_

**_So why does the rain fall down  
Who causes the sun to rise each morning  
Why did it take so long  
To give you my heart  
When You gave me the meaning of life_**

**"Alright, your done." Cyborg shut off the machine.**

**"This whole karaoke night is done," Beast Boy looked sad. "We can all go back to being enemies again."**

**"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Cyborg said.**

**"Yeah..." Raven looked at everybody. "I'll be in my room now." she left.**

**Everyone left except Slade and Robin.**

**"Just before we start to hate each other again, do you want to sing another song?" Robin asked.**

**Slade walked up on the stage. "Sure."**

**Robin turned on the karaoke machine. "I have to go through all these songs?" he asked.**

**"What?" Slade asked.**

**"Nothing," Robin replied an just hit the random button. He went up on the stage. "Ready?"**

**"Yep." Slade answered.**

**_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got,  
You can take a chance, and take your best shot,  
Say what you want girl, do whatcha do,  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you..  
Your pullin' petals of a flower tryin' to getcha way,  
Keep pullin' til its says what you wanna say,  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
But he'd still be my baby,  
And I know you can hardly wait til i'm away from him,  
He instinctively, I know what your thinkin',  
You'll be givin' him an open invitation,  
But my baby won't be taken in...  
(nooo..)_**

**"What song did you pick?" Slade asked.**

**"I have no idea..." Robin replied.**

**_You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss, (sweet kiss)  
You can bat your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied..  
No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not,_**

**"He Loves Me He Loves You not." Robin stated.**

**"Now don't tell me you know that because Raven sings it?" Slade asked sarcastically.**

**_No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not...  
You're the kinda girl thas always up for do or dare,  
Only want him just because he's there,  
Always lookin for a new ride,  
The grass is greener on the other side,  
You're the kinda girl who's not used to hearin no, (no)  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go,  
Doesn't matter how hard you try,  
Your never gonna get with my guy.._**

**"Or is it you singing in your room wanting to ecome a singer again?" Slade added.'**

**"I told you to just shut up about that..." Robin glared at him.**

**_No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what hes got, (and that's me)  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
No matter what you do,  
He's never gonna be with you, (with you..)  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not...  
(doesn't matter what you do, hes never gonna be with you)_**

**"I swear, Beast Boy, I didn shut off the karaoke machine." Cyborg walked in to see Robin and Slade singing together.**

**Beast Boy followed him. "Then how come it's on?"**

**_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got,  
You can take a chance, and take your best shot,  
Say what you want girl, do whatcha do,  
He's never gonna make it with you..  
You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss, (sweet kiss)  
You can bat your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied.._**

**"Cyborg? Hello?" Beast Boy asked when he didn't answer.**

**Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's head and turned it to look at Robin and Slade.**

**"What are you...?" Beast Boy saw Robin and Slade and his mouth dropped.**

**_No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,  
He's into what he's got, (take your best shot..)  
He loves me, he loves you not..._**

**Robin noticed Beast Boy and Cyborg watching them. "Slade?" he whispered.**

**Slade kept on singing.**

**_No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got, (and that's me)  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you, (he's my guy)  
He's into what he's got, (and that's me)  
He loves me, he loves you not_**

**"Slade?" Robin pushed him.**

**"What? I'm trying to sing here!" Slade yelled.**

**Cyborg turned off the karaoke machine. "The song's over anyway."**

**Slade's jaw dropped now. "Robin, why didn't you tell me we had an audiance?"**

**"I did." Robin replied.**

**Beast Boy continued staring at them. "You two were singing like you were brothers?" he got confused and left. "I don't even wanna know..."**

**Ann: The last song I don't know if it was requested or suggusted, so I did it anyway. Thanks, Cat! R&R please everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Songs/Credit**

**Robin and Slade--Lazy Days...Livin' In Paradise By: Ted Poley**

**Robin and Slade--He Loves You Not By: Dream**

**Beast Boy and Terra--The Meaning Of Life By: Jump 5**

**Starfire and Blackfire--Sisters From: The movie White Christmas**

**Cyborg and Raven--Dance With Me By: Drew Seely**

**Author's Note: I hoped everyone liked this story. Please R&R!**


End file.
